Determination
by Chantrea Moonbeam
Summary: She was the only bond he could save, the only bond he can’t let go. But she loves someone else, and he is determined to save her from Sasuke. SasukexSakuraxOC
1. Then there was her

**Title: Determination**

**Summary: She was the only bond he could save, the only bond he can't let go. But she loves someone else, and he is determined to save her from Sasuke. SasukexSakuraxOC**

**Pairings: SasukexSakuraxOC**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Then there was her

He sat in the darkness.

It was almost over, but he had to think. There was no room for mistakes now that his quest was almost at an end. The village of Leaf was totally destroyed. None of the remaining rubble would ever indicate that a great ninja village once stood at that spot. The place were those traitors who lived peacefully at the expense of his family will have peace no longer. The place he once called home was no more.

But He was still alive, the man who ordered his brother to do that terrible deed. The mastermind was still out there, together with the handful who escaped.

_Cowards_. He clenched his fists.

The leader of Akatsuki had already destroyed half of Konoha, and defenses were severely weakened. He had done nothing more than rush in with his team, his gaze towards the Hokage's palace. His team remained behind, holding off any shinobi planning to stop him from behind. As for those ahead of him, they had not time to move as Sasuke swiftly sped by, cutting them with precision. He sped through several faces, both familiar and new, but he has cut his bonds, he no longer cares.

Then she appeared before him.

She stood bravely ahead, her face full of determination. She was panting, clearly exhausted, but there she stood, barring his way. Her stance was ready, she was poised to fight him.

_She was going to Fight him._

For a minute, Sasuke hesitated.

Yes, he has broken his ties, but some bonds stubbornly cling to him. One was the teacher, who stood behind him, considered him his protégée and taught him the technique he molded and mastered. The other was the blond, the noisy and cocky loser who was not supposed to be anything. But he proved, however grudgingly to be his greatest rival, the boy he acknowledged as his best friend.

Then there was her...

He does not know where to place her. Kakashi was his father. Naruto was his brother. Yes, for a brief moment, they were his family. But she was different. She's not a sister, not a teammate. She was something else...

She was annoying. She was pathetic. She was a nuisance. She was useless. She had no business being a kunoichi.

But still...she was always there with him.

Despite pushing her away countless times, she remained by his side. He told her she does not deserve his attention, but she still smiled at him a minute after. She cried for him when she thought he died. She cared and protected him when he was unconscious from the cursed seal, even at the point of injuring herself. Again she rushed to save him from Gaara's attack. And she was there when...he left Konoha.

"_Please take me with you!"_

Not a sister. Not a teammate. She was always just Sakura.

But at that moment she was no longer helping him achieve his goal. This time, she was standing on the way.

They were only a few yards apart.

"Sakura." He had said, his voice monotone.

For a moment, she flinched. Then she rushed forward, rushing towards him, her fist ready to strike.

He dodged and with the hilt of his kusanagi, hit her against a wall. He sped forward, distinctly hearing the walls crumbling where she hit them.

It was quick. His Chidosri Nagashi surged through the two council members. There was no need for an explanation. Their eyes showed both fright and resignation. They know who he is. They know what they did. Then it was all over.

"Uchiha." He looked back and saw his pink-haired ex-teammate, her hand on her stomach emitting a green glow.

Her eyes were fixed on his; she was still determined to fight him.

Sasuke snapped out of his reverie. The time for thinking was over. Standing, he had made a decision and he will stand by it. He had a task to do and a vengeance to complete.

But beyond that, he had realizations of his own. Kakashi was right, vengeance left him empty. For now, vengeance was a duty to fulfill. He will no longer let it consume him. And Naruto was right, bonds were difficult to break. Itachi is gone, the bond of hatred and love was now subtle, but it was still there. For a moment, Sasuke felt the need to feel human once again. For a moment, he wished to return to the past, to the time he had been doing nonsense missions with team 7. For a brief moment, he had contemplating replacing them with Team Taka. But that was not possible, bonds forged can never replace another.

Team 7 will remain forever a part of him, a piece of his past that he continues to hold on. The sweet memories that kept his sanity. They were and always would be the three most important people of his life. But Kakashi, he heard, was dead. And Naruto, he was also as good as dead. With the Akatsuki after him, he does not doubt that he would not last long. Furthermore, so many things had gone between him and Naruto. Their friendship would remain a fond memory, the same way he kept the memory of an older brother he loved and despised.

But there was her...

The room echoed with the sound of shuffling sheets, and Sasuke knelt beside a bed. He stared at her unconscious and stirring, as if in a nightmare. Carefully, he placed a hand on her forehead, in hopes of calming her.

He now understood why he saved her. He felt the rage towards every citizen in Konoha after knowing the truth about his family. But he cannot feel the same rage for her. For him, she was detached from Konoha, she does not belong in a shinobi village. And now, she remains the only link to his fragile past, that's why she must live.

She was still stirring in her sleep, and tears fell from her eyes. Without thinking, he wiped it away.

"Ketsui-kun." She mumbled.

Sasuke took his hand back.

Again, he remembered his fight with her. He had to say she improved, but something unnerved him. The Sakura he remembered would never initiate a fight with him, she would never do anything to fuel his ire.

He would remember that Sakura of the past, who always looked at him with emotion. There was joy. There was shame. There was sadness. There was pain. There was worry. Always, those eyes looked at him vibrantly emerald with emotion. But this time, there was nothing. Only cold determination.

"_I love you so much."_

He gritted his teeth in anger that he cannot fathom. When it multiplied upon thinking about the name she uttered, he understood it was jealousy. He is not breaking his bond with Sakura. And there is no way he would allow her to break her bond with him.

**

* * *

**

There, my first attempt in Sasuke POV. I hope he is not OOC.

**And the name she mentioned is the OC.**

**Anyway, please read and review.**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Chantrea Moonbeam**


	2. What are you looking for?

**Title: Determination**

**Summary: She was the only bond he could save, the only bond he can't let go. But she loves someone else, and he is determined to save her from Sasuke. SasukexSakuraxOC**

**Pairings: SasukexSakuraxOC**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Disclaimer: Naruto won't be shonen if I owned it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: What are you looking for?

_The place was unfamiliar to her, although it did resemble Konoha. It was a ninja village after all, but still it was smaller and crowded._

"_What are you doing?"_

_She turned around at the voice that was so familiar to her those past few days, and her green eyes met purple._

"_The Chuunin Exams are over, why are you still hanging around here?"_

_She smiled. "I should ask the same of you, Ketsui-kun."_

_He brushed back his dark brown hair and grinned. "Touché, Haruno."_

_Sakura started walking and Ketsui joined her, his hands in his pocket._

"_Sooo. Where's the Godaime's apprentice off to this time?"_

"_I'm looking at the highest point in this village."_

_Ketsui raised an eyebrow. "What for?"_

"_I just want to see the whole place before I leave."_

"_Won't the people here think you're planning some sort of invasion?" He teased._

_She pushed him gently, but it was enough to make him stumble. _

"_Hey! Quit it or won't tell it to you!"_

"_Tell me what?"_

"_The place you are looking for of course." He winked. "I always make sure I know the places I have to avoid."_

When she woke up, she was at first confused to where she was. Then, images flashed in her memory. Konoha ruined, the elders dead, and the red eyes of the man she thought would never be her enemy. For a minute, she fought the migraine she felt. When she first heard that Sasuke had returned to Konoha, her heart was filled with joy. Then it shattered the moment she heard was he intended to do.

He was her enemy now, she could no longer support the denial in her heart. The image in her head, of Naruto bringing back a world weary Sasuke was gone. Naruto had made her hope that he will come back against all odds. It was a hope that wavered, but remained deeply rooted in her heart.

The day she saw Sasuke again in the Orochimaru's lair, she was determined to show him her strength, to show Naruto that she will fulfill her promise of bringing him back together. But she was unable to do anything, she reverted to that weak tag along of their genin days. And Sasuke's eyes...

When she saw them that time, her hope fell, but it was still there.

She had waited patiently for any news of Sasuke. One of the privileges she enjoyed being the Hokage's apprentice was being one of the first to receive news. Sakura was both glad and dismayed at what she heard. She never heard of him slaughtering in cold blood. Though he was always with Orochimaru, he was not connected to anything sinister connected to the sanin. Sakura wished that this meant he was still the same, the young boy she knew was still in him.

Then, he killed Orochimaru, and still didn't come back.

She felt pain in her chest when she heard that he assembled a new team. Replacements for them, for team 7.

She fought back tears when she saw his name in the Bingo books, wanted for capturing the Raikage's brother, the eight tails' container.

She had shaken her head when they added he is now part of Akatsuki.

But the next time she saw him, he was indeed donned in an Akatsuki cloak. He killed many of her comrades. And he killed the elders.

She had wept silently after a few minutes, and then she stood up. She didn't know why he kidnapped her, she had no intention of staying to find out. She no longer wishes to see him.

Now, Sakura stood still behind a wall waiting for the people on the other side to pass by. She had been dismayed to find that her Chakra was drained, but now she was thankful. It gave her a better chance of remaining undetected.

The voices died down, and she continued her escape.

She was glad to find that she had been left unguarded, only a locked door barred her way to freedom. There were seals on the door, indicating it was chakra-proof and ensuring that only one person could open it.

Smiling, she had taken out a hairpin.

"_The most useful invention in all of history!" Ketsui grinned, returning her hairpin. Swinging the door open, he bowed and gestured her in. "After you, my Lady."_

_Sakura giggled. "There are other ways to open that door."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, with Chakra! You are a medic, Haruno. You need every single ounce of Chakra on the field." He jabbed a finger at her head. "Use that wit of yours, Haruno. There are plenty of times a shinobi can run out of Chakra."_

The walls were getting rougher, indicating that she was almost free. Smiling in relief, she hastened her pace. There were hardly anyone at the base, and she was almost free. She could see the sunlight!

The soil beneath her suddenly gave away. She had walked into a trap!

Cursing herself for her foolishness, she took out a dinner knife she had picked up when she passed a kitchen. She slammed it through the wall as she fell. She took out another and began using them as a mountaineer would use a pickaxe. Using them as leverage, she climbed out. Wiping away her perspiration, she tried to stand up, only to feel hands pulling her back.

_She smiled as a bird perched on her finger, but a loud crash and an even louder curse scared the bird away. _

_Pouting, she turned and glared at the boy behind her._

_Purple eyes glared back as he grabbed a pole._

"_People would never guess you're a ninja." Sakura turned away and started skipping around tower's roof._

"_Show off!" he muttered before closing his eyes._

"_Ah!" Sakura stumbled at the edge and Ketsui quickly darted forward only to find her laughing as she stood perpendicular against the wall. "Got you!"_

"_Haruno!" Yelling angrily, he crawled back the pole. "Don't do that!"_

"_Sorry." Sakura laughed as she climbed back. "If you are so afraid of heights, then why did you come here?"_

_Turning, his purple eyes met hers again._

"_Because you are here." He said simply._

"Damn you! Let me go Uchiha!"

"Hn."

Thrown over his shoulder, she ignored the surprised faces of the shinobi they passed as she went on screaming and kicking him.

Holding her tighter, Sasuke continued his walk towards the room. He casually entered it and dropped her on the bed.

"You bastard!" Sakura pushed herself off the bed, turned and was about to land her fist on his face when he effortlessly caught and twisted it. Sakura tried holding back a yelp of pain but failed.

"What do you freaking want with me, Uchiha?!" She glared at him defiantly.

"Hn."

"Don't ignore me!" Sakura cradled her broken wrist. "You owe me an explanation, Uchiha!"

"Sasuke-kun."

"What?!"

He lifted her chin. "Call me Sasuke-kun."

Her eyes narrowed, and she slapped his hand away. "I call you whatever I want, Uchiha! Bastard! Jerk! Traitor!"

She started pushing him away with her good arm. "Chicken butt head! Psycho! Kidnapper! Sociopath! Sadist! Bastard! I already said that, Bastard!"

"Murderer!" She hissed, but tears were now falling on her cheeks. "How could you do this?" She held the Akatsuki cloak he wore. "They want to kill Naruto! We did everything to bring you back, but you killed the elders! You helped destroy Konoha! Our home!"

She fell sobbing unto him, while he held her gently.

"_Why did you become a ninja?"_

_She turned away from the sunset to see his face serious._

"_I mean, you are not from a shinobi family, no one forced you." He frowned. "But still you chose a job that would kill people, despite your specialty."_

_Smiling sadly, she stared the flock of birds on their way back to their nests. "It started shallow enough. I thought ninjas were cool. Then, I pushed on because I wanted to impress a boy." She blushed, but her eyes were sad._

"_So did you impress him?"_

_Sakura shook her head. "But that doesn't matter anymore. I'm a ninja because of a promise! I'm no longer the girl I was before."_

_Ketsui shook his head. "People don't change. They grow. I don't know you that long, but the girl before is still there, she just shed the parts she no longer needed."_

"We can always build a new home." Sasuke whispered.

Jerking away from him, she stomped his foot.

"Are you deranged?! What is the fucking wrong with you?! You joined the organization who wants to kill your best friend! You destroy the place you grew up in! You killed several people who knew you! And now you're spouting some 'we can always build a new home' shit! Are you seriously turning your back on everyone?!"

"They killed my family Sakura!" His eyes bled red as he grabbed her forcefully. "Konoha ordered my family to be killed. They forced Itachi to do it! He saved me, Sakura!"

At that information, Sakura stood still. She couldn't believe it, but Sasuke kept on telling her everything he found out, and somehow it made sense. At least some of them.

"Konoha took everything from me!" He spat. "I will destroy them!"

"Why am I still here?" She looked up at him. "I belong to Konoha?"

"You do not belong to Konoha, you belong to me."

"You arrogant Jackass!" Sakura tried to pull away, but he held her firmly.

"I won't allow you to break your promise to me!"

Sakura cringed as she remembered hated benches and tearful heartbreaks. "I was not myself that night!"

Then she felt her face sting from the slap.

"You meant everything you said!" His tone was dark. "And I mean everything I will tell you now. You belong to me, you will stay with me!"

He pushed her back to the bed and walked to the door. But before he got out,he bit his thumb and summoned a snake.

Silent and confused, she stared at the guard Sasuke had left for her this time.

"_Tell me why you like high places." Ketsui told her._

_Smiling, pointed around them. "Look at everything! Only from this high a place can you see this!"_

_Smirking, Ketsui looked up at the clouds. "While you are there watching the view, I wonder what you are looking for?"_

_Tucking her hair behind her ear, she looked at the distance. "Good question."_

Finally looking away from the snake, Sakura felt tears at her eyes. "I have no idea, Ketsui-kun."

**

* * *

**

Well, I hope everyone likes this chapter. And please tell me. I was a bit sad no one reviewed despite many are adding this story to their favorites and alerts. A part of me wanted to discontinue the story, so please help me convince myself otherwise.

**And tell me how you like Ketsui-kun? **

**And how did you find Sakura?**

**Sasuke? Well, he is meant to be crazy here.**

**Till next time,**

**Chantrea Moonbeam**


	3. Always left behind

**Title: Determination**

**Summary: She was the only bond he could save, the only bond he can't let go. But she loves someone else, and he is determined to save her from Sasuke. SasukexSakuraxOC**

**Pairings: SasukexSakuraxOC**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Disclaimer: If a new love interest named Ketsui Yamamoto appears, that means I finally own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Always Left Behind

_It was the same dream, the same dream every night she had for years. It began replaying itself since that fateful evening so long ago. The beautiful moonlit night was unable to lift the feelings felt, of the love rejected and the unexplained gratitude. She would remember telling her feelings at boy she loved, tears in her eyes, but as years pass, the scene shifts. _

_Night becomes day, the turning head's black hair turns to brown, the eyes that meet hers were no longer obsidian, but amethyst. The boy no longer calls her annoying, this time, the boy calls her as someone too strong. _

_But she was still crying._

"_I'm not the Uchiha." He tells her. "I'm not someone who is ahead of you, and now, I'm not even strong enough to stand beside you. I don't want to be left behind."_

"_Please, Ketsui-kun."_

_He stepped closer to her, lifting her chin and wiping her tears. "I have to leave, I don't want to stay helpless standing behind you."_

_Sakura remembered saying the same promise in a forest almost lifetimes ago. With those words, she knew that she could not stop him, no matter how much she wanted to._

_She gently took the hand caressing her face and clutched it tightly. "Why do my precious people always go away?"_

_He gave a sad smile, and for a moment, they were silent._

_Then, hesitantly, Ketsui turned and walked away, after a few paces, he paused._

_Sakura looked up, and emerald eyes met amethyst._

_He gave her a wide grin. "Why so nervous? I'm not knocking you out."_

_At that, Sakura gave a sad chuckle, but the tears continued to flow._

* * *

The Kazekage was stoic, but his older siblings knew that the young man was agitated. It has been a week since the Konoha refugees arrived to Suna, but it took them a whole week to settle down. Many of the older villagers were still mad, recalling former grudges against the leaf nin, but Gaara stayed firm and reminded them of the alliance. Thankfully, the protestors were more afraid of their leader than they were eager in declaring vendettas.

But just when that problem was over, Danzou began voicing several complaints during their war council meeting.

"You were too lax!" The Sandaime's rival stressed to Tsunade. "Your reign and that of the former Hokage has made Konoha weak. The proof is here! If there were more discipline and preparation, the village would not have been devastated!"

"And what do you propose, Danzou?" Tsunade asked through gritted teeth, knowing the direction of the old man's thought.

"You, Tsunade, should step down as Hokage and pave way for a more reliable leader!"

"No way!" Naruto stood up but Yamato restrained him. "And why are we talking about this? I thought we were going to discuss on saving Sakura-chan!"

"This is what I'm referring to!" Danzou pointed to Naruto. "Undisciplined shinobi that allow emotions to lead them. Again and again, I have warned about the Uchiha threat, but you insist of retrieving the traitor instead of having him eliminated! Now look at what he has done!"

Clenching his fists, Naruto tried to go to him.

"Calm yourself!" Yamato urgently whispered.

"Right now, our surviving shinobi should be assembling and strengthening our defenses, and now, you are suggesting to lower our guard just because of one medic?!"

"The medic in question happened to save myself, my family and my people several times." Gaara finally joined in.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama." Danzou turned to him. "But the Uchiha's prisoners must be heavily guarded. We have witnessed his power, can we really afford to risk sending our most powerful nins at expense of our hosts' defense?"

There was no answer, but the people in the room began murmuring, debating on the decision that was to take place. Many of them knew Sakura, and have been recipients of her aid. Some were in agreement with Danzou, while others were torn between the options given.

"If it is manpower you need, perhaps, I may be able to help?"

Everyone stared at the newcomer that entered. A young man stood in the doorway, bowing respectfully to the two kages.

"Ketsui Yamamoto." Tsunade breathed.

"Yamamoto?" The murmurs resumed, several pointing to the newcomer making his way into the room.

"My family has heard about the recent events, and in view of the tragedies that have befallen you, as well as the good ties your two villages have with us, we are offering the services of our entire clan to your disposal."

"The entire Yamamoto clan will help us?" One Sand elder asked with surprise in his voice. "But the Yamamoto never ally themselves to any villages before!"

"That is true." Ketsui nodded. "But this is no longer a problem about the villages. We have some information on the Akatsuki, the impending war will concern us all. I believe, as well as my clan, that we need to work together."

"But there is a price for your family's aide?" Gaara asked.

"Only two."

"And what might these be?" Tsunade spoke amidst speculative murmurs.

"In order to help, our family will be leaving our compounds. I know that Suna is becoming crowded, but we want to ask for some space for the duration of our stay."

"That is logical." Gaara agreed. "What of the second?"

"I am to join the team that will retrieve Sakura Haruno."

After the meeting, Naruto ran towards Ketsui who was conversing with Tsunade.

He was confused with the proceedings of the meeting, but he was sure that the brown haired boy was the main reason that they would be able to rescue Sakura soon. Sasuke's attack surprised everyone, he wasn't aware of it himself until news reached him that the elders were killed. He shook his head in disbelief, then remembering that Itachi had told him that the younger Uchiha may attack Konoha someday. He felt greater pain when he heard that Sasuke had taken Sakura. Naruto is still firm in believing that the teme would never harm their pink-haired teammate, but he was beginning to have doubts on his promise to Itachi. He swore that he'll take Sasuke back and save the village, but he has failed. He will make sure not to fail again.

Naruto asked Yamato about the Yamamoto family. Apparently, that clan was a powerful ninja clan, at par with the Hyuugas. What makes the Yamamoto clan unique is that they belong to no shinobi country, since they belong to the royal family, and this neutrality has allowed them to be valued by many. Like the Hyuugas, their family has two branches, a smaller number composed the Daimyo and his/heirs and servants. The rest are born and trained as ninjas. Ketsui Yamamoto is the next head of the ninja branch.

Ketsui turned his head, and as he saw Naruto, he grinned. "Naruto Uzumaki, we finally meet."

Naruto blinked. "How-?"

"Blond hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on cheeks, wears excessive orange," Ketsui leaned closer and sniffed. "And smells like instant ramen. Yup, you're him!"

Naruto gaped as the other continued to observe him.

"Strange, you are not as loud as she said you'd be."

"Ketsui-san was one of Sakura's teammates in the Chuunin exams." Tsunade explained to him. "He frequently stays at their compound at the outskirts of Konoha, so he sometimes visits us."

"Haruno told me so much about you, I hope we can be friends." He shook Naruto's hand.

Naruto grinned, this guy seemed to be very nice. "Sure! Let's bring back Sakura-chan together!"

Behind them, Sai watched the scene,not understanding a very heavy feeling in his chest.

"Watch them." Danzou whispered as he passed by the emotionless shinobi.

Sai nodded in reply.

* * *

"So, they are on their way?"

Juugo nodded at his team leader. "They also said they will bring along a Ketsui Yamamoto."

Sasuke flinched at the sound of the name, but immediately dismissed Juugo. He, then walked toward a door and opened it abruptly.

Startled, Sakura recovered quickly and glared at him. "They will come and save me."

"I won't let Konoha take you away." He closed the door and left her alone.

Dropping to the floor, Sakura felt her heart beating at the information she heard. Both she and Sasuke were thinking of the same name, but the two were feeling completely different emotions because of it.

* * *

**Wow, I had so many alerts that I decided I'm not taking down this fic after all.**

**Of course, the reviews helped convincedme further.**

**I want to thank cool44 and mimelove for their reviews.**

**I'm glad you like Sasuke and Ketsui. To say the truth, I don't know who Sakura will end upwith yet.**

**Creating an OC is hard, especially since I have to create a background story for them. Creating Ketsui is my biggest challenge, especially since he is meant to be Sasuke's greatest rival for Sakura, but true to Kishimoto's fashion, I'm giving him some issues that will be apparent soon, so that both he and Sasuke would somehow become different as the story progresses.**

**So tell me, how do you like Ketsui so far? How was the contrast between him and Sasuke hinted in the flashback?**

**Thank you for reading and please review and inspire me!**

**Chantrea Moonbeam**


	4. What's supposed to be

**Title: Determination**

**Summary: She was the only bond he could save, the only bond he can't let go. But she loves someone else, and he is determined to save her from Sasuke. SasukexSakuraxOC**

**Pairings: SasukexSakuraxOC**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Disclaimer: I wished to own Naruto, but alas, no shooting stars and wishing wells in the vicinity**

**Chapter 4: What's Supposed to Be**

* * *

"_Ketsui-kun!" _

"_Yo! Haruno." He lifted his hand in greeting. "Long time no see."_

"_I heard from Shishou you were passing by." She smiled at him. "What are you doing in Konoha?"_

"_I finished a mission nearby." Ketsui shrugged. "Then I suddenly had the urge to see someone very annoying."_

_He laughed as he dodged her light punches. "Hey! Those could kill!"_

"_Jack ass!" Smiling, she held back her punch and tapped him on the forehead, then he pulled him down the street._

"_Hey, where are you taking me?" Kestui inquired while rubbing his forehead, thenthey stopped in front of a small stall. "Ramen?"_

"_My treat." Nodding, she looked fondly at the place. "My best friend, Naruto, would usually drag the whole team here. It became sort of our hang out."_

"_Sakura-san. A friend of yours?" The owner of Ichiraku greeted them as they entered the stall._

"_Yes, this is Ketsui Yamamoto. And we'll have two miso ramen."_

"_Enjoy!" Two steaming bowls were placed before them._

"_Something wrong?" Sakura looked at him, surprised he still has not touched his ramen._

_Ketsui looked at her and grinned. "Nothing, it's just, I never ate ramen before." He took a sip. "Hey! It's good."_

_Sakura looked at him worriedly. "You don't get out much, do you?"_

"_You remember what I told you before? About my family?" He took another slurp._

_She nodded._

"_I never wanted to be a ninja." Taking another sip, Ketsui reminisced about his past._

_His life was a competition. The moment of his birth, he was named as a possible heir to the Lordship of the clan. He was taught to be perfect. He was punished for any transgression. He had no choices. He had no voice._

_When he turned six, Ketsui decided he had enough._

_He didn't care how he would be punished if he didn't dress up properly for family dinners. He would be loud when everyone was quiet. He was smart, but he will only study what he wants to study. _

_Safe to say that he was dropped as a candidate._

_Then, they wanted him to become a ninja._

_Again, he rebelled. There was no way he would let them control him._

_He would cause trouble until they would finally give up._

_That was what's supposed to be._

_Instead, he met a kunoichi born from the world different from his. No one has ever forced her..._

_Ketsui looked at the girl sitting beside here. "I failed the Chuunin exams five times, and the sixth time I was going to give up in the middle of the test, but you had to be my teammate."_

_Sakura had punched him at the face when she figured out his plans. She yelled at him to ruin his life if he wanted to, but there was no way he was ruining hers. He has never seen anyone with so much determination to succeed, determination all her own._

"_Sorry about that!" Sakura giggled and resumed eating her ramen._

"_No need." Kestui finished his ramen. "I deserved it, I was such an asshole."_

"_Do you still hate being a ninja?"_

"_I hated being a ninja because they forced me to." He looked at her, smiling. "I love being a ninja now, because I've chosen to be one. _

"_And." He added. "Being a ninja brings me closer to you, Sakura."_

* * *

"I hate this!" A redhead slammed a tray to a table, scattering several metal utensils. "Why do I have to feed that bitch?!"

"You're just jealous that Sasuke's giving her all that attention." Suigetsu sneered, drinking a glass of water.

The two of them were at their hide out's kitchen, and it was Karin's turn to give their captive's meal.

"Like I'll be jealous of her!" Karin crossed her arms. "There's nothing special about her!"

"Obviously, Sasuke sees something in her. He took her here after all."

"Sasuke-kun is just compassionate." The redhead fumed. "After he kills that other guy he'll let her go, and it will be me and him, like it's supposed to be!"

"Yeah, right." Suigetsu smirked at her. "It's more like after he kills her, they'll get married and make Uchiha brats."

"No way!" Karin was shrieking. "She doesn't even like him! She glares at Sasuke-kun all the time! She keeps on trying to escape! She hardly talks to him except to yell insults!"

"Whoa!" The silver haired nin rubbed his ears. "Someone's touchy."

"It's true! She hates him! Why would Sasuke-kun want someone who hates him?!" A flood of menacing chakra made Karin freeze.

"Sasuke." Suigetsu stared at their leader who just entered the room.

"Hn." Blank-faced, Sasuke passed by and left through another exit.

* * *

Kiba grinned as he rode Akamaru alongside Sai. "Naruto and that Yamamoto kid seem to be like good friends already." He pointed at the pair racing before them.

"Hmph." Sai remained emotionless, but there was a strange feeling in his chest.

"He seems to be a nice guy." Hinata sped up. "I saw him several times before, he used to come and visit Sakura-san."

"He and the Hag were close too?" Sai found himself muttering.

"Hey!" Sai flinched as Ketsui suddenly appeared beside him. "That's really the worse nickname for Haruno."

"You know about the nicknames too?" Naruto slowed down.

"She writes a lot." Ketsui grinned at Sai. "It's like I already know everyone. I was relieved to know I'm not the only one she punches."

"Man! She hits you too?!" Naruto smiled. "Man, Sakura is always Sakura."

"Strange that she never mentions you." Sai felt a strange delight at seeing Ketsui's face frown.

"My bugs said there are hollowed areas in the hills before us." Shino's deep voice broke the conversation.

"There's a lot of chakra signatures too!" Hinata confirmed.

Yamato nodded. "Is there any scent of Sakura's or Uchiha's?"

Kiba frowned at Akamaru whimper. "Yes, but it's scattered all over the place!"

Naruto sped up. "Then, let's go! We'll bring back Sasuke and Sakura-chan!"

"You guys only ever see him, don't you?" Naruto was surprised as Ketsui quickly followed his pace.

"Did you say something, Ketsui?"

Ketsui just looked forward, his amethyst eyes glowing with determination. "Let's bring her back!"

* * *

Sakura gazed at her clenching and unclenching hands. Her chakra has been drained so much, that she could hardly move. Just the day before, she had tried to escape, but Sasuke had caught her again.

A team was already on their way to save her, and if what she heard was correct. And Ketsui is with them.

Ketsui...She had not seen him in almost a year.

Sakura glanced around the room. She worked so hard to be strong. She wanted to keep her promise to Naruto. The drive to bring Sasuke back had been her sole motivation in her training.

She and Naruto were supposed to bring him back. But she's with him now, and it seems that he never will go back with them, and he's making sure that she stays with him.

The door opened, and her eyes met Sasuke's, and she vaguely wonders what she is supposed to do now.

* * *

Sasuke glanced at the pink haired girl.

Team Seven.

Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno.

The handsome number one rookie. The dead last hyperactive clown. The smartest girl of their year.

The boy vent on vengeance. The boy who wanted to be Hokage. The Girl who wanted Sasuke's love.

That was Team Seven.

Somehow, Sasuke still believed that would never change. On the silent days when revenge does not invade his thoughts, he would remember those good days, the days he was happy.

But things change, his goal has shifted, and another would feel the wrath of his vengeance. He doubts Naruto achieving his dream, Konoha was no more. Soon, Akatsuki would capture him. But he never, in the deepest corners of his thoughts, would ever imagine Sakura changing.

Yes, she grew up. She has become skillful the last few years. He had seen her massive strength a couple times in her captivity. But he never ever imagined that she will no longer look at him with the same eyes she showed him in their genin days.

He expected her to be angry, but that was at first. He always thought Sakura would listen to him, would follow him. He thought that Sakura would go back to the old Sakura who would do everything for him.

That was what's supposed to be.

Sasuke thought he would be content in saving her. He just needed her at his side, like she always used to.

But he wants her to desperately smile at him again, to call out his name. To tell him that she loves him.

But she loves someone else. Sasuke could hear her speak his name in her sleep, in times that she thought she was alone.

And he knew very well it's his fault that she would fall out of love with him.

"_Why would Sasuke-kun want someone who hates him?!"_

Ironically, the moment he knew he lost her, he had realized how much he loved her.

No, he has not lost her yet. He already lost the people he loved. His parents. His brother. He will not lose her.

It was supposed to be him and her.

She will love him again. He will make her.

But first, he had to get rid of the one who changed what was supposed to be.

**

* * *

**

To think I almost deleted this story!

**I'm so amazed by all your responses, and all the alerts! I'm so happy everyone likes Ketsui! And as for who Sakura ends up with, we'll see.**

**Anyway, I almost didn't get to update today, for a number of reasons: My computer is busted (just got fixed), my laptop crashed (literally), my thesis advisor got so demanding I had no choice but do our thesis in the wee hours in the morning…in short, I'm sooo tired.**

**Inner Chantrea and I have been having debates whether I should update or not, I'm a busy graduating after all. But I made a promise to myself and my readers that I would update weekly and in the end, reading what my wonderful reviewers said, I pushed my muses to start inspiring me.**

**So thank you ****Kaelin The Black Swan, SerenityBloom, ace77, divinemendy, louisedue, Jupiter Pickels, cool44 and mimelove (whose plea made me reconsider deleting this fic)!**

**But please, if you like my story and you don't want Inner Chantrea to win and assure me that I'm not killing myself in updating, please review. Your comments inspire me to keep on going.**

**Until next time,**

**Chantrea Moonbeam**


	5. You'll never be number one

**Title: Determination**

**Summary: She was the only bond he could save, the only bond he can't let go. But she loves someone else, and he is determined to save her from Sasuke. SasukexSakuraxOC**

**Pairings: SasukexSakuraxOC**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Ketsui Yamamoto is present, Sasuke would go all 'Itachi' (Phrase synonymous with 'Snape', meaning 'making yourself look bad to sacrifice for the ultimate good' ^_^), Naruto would kick Danzou into the next reality and Sakura would get more airtime.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: You'll never be number one.

_Amethyst eyes scanned the room, and the little boy kept bouncing a small boy against the ceiling. Countless trophies gleamed at the shelves._

_First place in archery. First place in declamation. First place in swimming. Countless 'First place' trophies gleamed in the twilight. Bored, the little boy turned and propped his head on the pillow and glared at the newest addition to his collection._

_Number One Student of the Year._

_The teacher who handed him the trophy was an old and respected teacher. As principal of the school, she had seen the comings and goings of the most distinguished and unknown of the students._

_Amidst the claps and the congratulations, she carefully scanned him. The little boy shook anxiously. After a second, she took his hand and shook it. When the little boy finally felt relaxed and was about to leave the stage, the teacher spoke so quietly only he could hear._

"_You don't have any determination; you'll never be number one."_

_Groaning at the memory, the little boy threw his ball at the new trophy, effectively reaching its mark, and toppling it down._

"_Who cares?!" He muttered._

_But ever since, Ketsui Yamamoto has never won another first place trophy._

* * *

"We're here." Kiba pointed at a large stony edifice.

"Byakugan!" Hinata concentrated. "There are chakra signatures inside!"

"Let's go then!" Naruto charged forward, but Yamato pulled him back. "What the heck?!"

"Calm down, Naruto!" Their leader cautioned. "If they are still here, then it means that they are prepared to fight us!"

"Then it only means that we don't have to surprise them!" Ketsui suddenly sped forward, his hand seals too fast to see. Rocks erupted from the ground and smashed through the stone wall, revealing a large cavern.

"Nice work!" Naruto tried to run after him but an explosion pushed him back towards the rest of his companions.

A young man swung his heavy sword, and grinned, showing sharp pointed teeth. Another man stood beside him, heavy black cloaks swaying in the wind.

"Akatsuki?" Hinata asked.

Shino shook his head. "Team Taka, although at this point, they may be no different."

"Let us pass, you bastards!" Naruto yelled, his fist clenching. "Where's Teme?! Bring back Sakura-chan"

Juugo suddenly transformed and lunged at them, and the konoha nin quickly evaded him, scattering to multiple directions. But as their feet landed, seals glowed from the ground, and a rush of electricity surged through their bodies, effectively freezing them in place.

"Let us go!" Naruto struggled, his eyes beginning to glow red.

"Sorry, no can do." Suigetsu sat on the elevated earth. "The boss wants to keep you here for now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ketsui sped forward. He was unaware of what happened to Naruto and the rest of his team. In fact he was unaware of anything else except for his goal. Detecting a large amount of chakra, he slowed down.

"_You grew your hair." He smiled, tugging her pink tresses._

"_Let go." Sakura slapped his hand. "I just don't have time to cut it."_

"_Why? You look great with long hair."_

_Sakura frowned, a finger twirling a strand. "I need it short."_

_But Ketsui already knew that she was thinking of someone else. He lost her attention._

Ketsui could see him atop a ledge. He wasn't stupid to look at an Uchiha in the eye, but he had difficulty resisting a glare. His teeth gnashed and his fists clenched.

"Where is she?!"

The Uchiha didn't answer.

"Damn it, release her NOW!" Ketsui formed several hand seals, and the soil flew in arches towards the black haired nin.

* * *

The ceiling reverberated, and Sakura woke up to find herself being carried away. With a jolt, she struggled and caused her carrier to trip.

"Ungrateful bitch!" Karin yelled. "You're not supposed to be awake yet!"

But the pink haired girl ignored her, and clutched her aching head. The last she could remember was Sasuke entering her room and…

Sakura cursed. Her captor had used the Sharingan on her!

Another loud rumble and Sakura's eyes snapped in recognition. _Earth jutsu._

She stood up and began running towards the direction of the explosion, but a hand pulled her back.

"Much as I like to see you flattened, Sasuke-kun told me to take you away from here." Karin twisted Sakura's arm behind her. "You have no chakra, you have no chance against me."

"We'll see!" Another rumble and Sakura kicked off the ground to push the redhead against a wall.

In surprise, the former sound nin loosened her grip and Sakura used the opportunity to hit Karin's stomach with her elbow. Finally released from the kunoichi's grip, Sakura twisted and kicked her opponent's feet, then ran back towards the inner caverns, leaving Karin cursing at the floor.

* * *

Sasuke analyzed his opponent. He had to admit that the brown-haired nin was strong, but he was no match for his Sharingan. Ketsui's movements were erratic, but the Sharingan could see his next movement and help him dodge it.

As the soil arches sped towards him, Sasuke sliced it with his Kusanagi, and used the lower part to help him jump higher, and point the blade towards the brown-haired nin behind the soil walls.

Looking up, Ketsui smirked, and the Kusanagi pierced through an earth clone. Sasuke immediately turned, and his blade clashed against Ketsui's kunai.

"Where is she?!" Ketsui demanded but Sasuke just glared and sent electricity rushing through his sword.

Before the electricity could reach him, Ketsui let go of the kunai and surrounded himself with an armor of soil.

Sasuke sent an enormous ball of flame that shattered the make shift shield, hitting Ketsui against the hard cavern walls.

"You're weak." Sasuke walked forward. "How did you ever think about replacing me?"

Ketsui held his ribs and laughed darkly. "I never replaced you, Uchiha."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow as Ketsui used the wall to help him stand up.

Ketsui smirked. "There was nothing to replace."

Angrily, Sasuke activated the Mangekyou. "You're nothing but an insignificant insect! You are nothing!"

As black flames burst towards him, Ketsui managed to elevate several boulders to meet the Uchiha's attack.

"Stop!" Sasuke was surprised to see Sakura running towards them.

"Sakura, stay back!" Sasuke's Mangekyou receded, but the flames still met the boulders, showering rocks in all directions.

Sasuke shielded himself with his arms. As the rocks settled, he lifted them to see Sakura running towards him.

His heart sped.

She was running towards him. Sakura has not changed after all. In every injury he had, she was the first to arrive to his side. In every battle, she would be the person to ask if he was okay.

"Sakura." In anticipation, he lifted his left arm towards her…

But she ran past him.

Sasuke was stunned.

"Ketsui-kun!" Sakura's tears fell.

Sasuke had just won the battle.

Sakura held Ketsui's bloody hand.

Sasuke just proved that he was a hundred times better.

Frantically checking his pulse, Sakura's eyes shone in relief.

But _he_ was the first person she rushed to.

"Ketsui-kun!" Tears fell from her eyes.

"Sakura." Ketsui smiled at the sight of emerald eyes. "Still a crybaby." He added, softly.

"Jerk." Sakura smiled through her tears, holding his hands tightly.

Ketsui weakly lifted his hands to dry her tears, but Sasuke suddenly grabbed it and threw him across the cavern.

"No! Ketsui-kun!" Sakura tried running to him but Sasuke held her back. "Let go, you bastard!"

But Sasuke held her chin and forced her to look at him. Stubbornly, Sakura closed her eyes as she continued her struggle against him.

"Let her go!" Kestui lifted himself up. "Can't you see that she doesn't want to be with you?!" With a few more seals, rocks bulleted themselves on the Uchiha.

But Sasuke just sliced them and pushing Sakura back, he suddenly flashed to Ketsui's side.

Surprised amethyst eyes met red, and there was darkness and a bloodcurling scream.

* * *

There was whistle, and Suigetsu stood up. "Let's go, Juugo."

The large man nodded and they teleported away.

"You bastards! Come back!" Naruto struggled and finally the lightning seals broke.

They all wobbled at the sudden release of the paralyzing seal, steadied and ran towards the cavern, but the said cavern suddenly collapsed.

"They already left." Kiba nodded to Akamaru who barked in reply.

"Damn it!" Naruto pounded and dented the cavern's walls.

"There's someone there!" Hinata pointed. "Yamamoto-san!"

Yamato used the wood to lift the soil and reveal a wide-eyed Ketsui.

"Ketsui!" Naruto rushed to him.

The brown-haired boy glanced at him blankly. Ketsui was able to make another wall of earth to protect him, but he could no longer move.

Hinata quickly began healing his wounds, but Yamato frowned.

"You should have waited for us." The older nin reprimanded.

"Where are they? Sakura-chan and Sasuke?" Naruto asked but Ketsui began chuckling.

"It's always about him for the two of you." The injured youth muttered. "He's always the top priority."

Naruto's sapphire eyes looked at him with confusion.

"I will be number one next time." Ketsui breathed deeply. "I'll save Sakura from him."

When Ketsui finally slept, Naruto faced Yamato. "Is Ketsui in love with Sakura-chan?"

Kiba shook his head. "Man, wasn't that obvious?!"

Naruto looked at the injured nin, Ketsui's face intense with concentration.

"_You don't have any determination; you'll never be number one."_

_A pink haired girl looked at him, is not seeing him._

"_You're nothing but an insignificant insect! You are nothing!" _

_A little boy glanced at the trophies absently, not caring._

_Sakura smiling at him, tears in her eyes._

_Red eyes spinning maliciously at him._

_A black-haired man pulling her and teleporting away._

Ketsui opened his eyes.

"You will no longer be number one, Sasuke Uchiha."

**

* * *

**

Just when my computer got fixed, my laptop bag's strap snapped, and guess what literally crashed? Since my dorm has no computers, I can't type anything, so I hope that explains my delay.

**The chapter title was inspired by my best friend, something like the teacher scene happened to her. A lot of characters felt they are not number one in this chapter, care to guess who they are?**

**The fight scene, as usual, was hard for me to do. How did it go? I didn't want Naruto and co to fight. You see, Sasuke still has his 'bonds', and he did not want to face them anymore, Sakura was already giving him too much trouble. He just wanted to get rid of Ketsui. And the electricity from the ground was a sort of Chidori Nagashi Sasuke compressed to form the trap.**

**At this point, you guys already know Kestui, I hope I have fully established him as character. Hope you like this chapter.**

**I'm really surprised with the number of hits I'm getting, the reviewers (I love you guys!) are such a small percentage of the number of visitors. Please, please leave me a message, even just a thank you if you like me updating weekly. I'm continuing this fic, but I really wish for some feedback. I'm completely stressed out and only the feedback for this story is making me smile.**

**Thank you for the reviews:**

**mimelove, cool44, Jupiter Pickels, Kaelin The Black Swan, SerenityBloom, ace77, divinemendy, louisedue, ??? (whoever you are) and Daniellle**

**Until next time,**

**Chantrea Moonbeam**


	6. To get her back

**Title: Determination**

**Summary: She was the only bond he could save, the only bond he can't let go. But she loves someone else, and he is determined to save her from Sasuke. SasukexSakuraxOC**

**Pairings: SasukexSakuraxOC**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke would have never chosen Karin for his team if I owned Naruto. Scratch that, Karin would never have existed if I owned Naruto. Instead of another fangirl, I'll just put in Ketsui.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: To Get Her Back

When Sakura woke up, she could feel herself wincing from several bruises in her body. But she also felt a gentle motion tending her wounds. Vaguely, she could hardly remembered what had happened, then she jolted awake.

"Ketsui-kun!"

The hand that was fixing her wounds clenched his fists.

Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke glaring at him. He was as injured as she was, but she could also see hurt in his eyes.

He stood up, leaving her alone. They were in a large cave, and a light at the far corner with muffled voices suggested that Team Taka were probably there with a bonfire.

Sakura saw herself bandaged and wondered if Sasuke did it when he returned bringing her some food.

"Is he fine?" Sakura found herself asking after accepting the food.

Sasuke nodded hesitantly and Sakura sighed in relief.

After a few moments of silence, Sasuke whispered. "Do you love him?"

Sakura looked up in surprise and saw Sasuke looking seriously at her.

She remembered Ketsui, his grins, teasing and occasional intelligent insights. "I don't know."

Sasuke snorted. "He's just a replacement."

"How dare you!" Sakura glared at him. "He was there when you abandoned me!"

"Exactly! He's just someone who filled in the gaps while I was not there. He's just disturbing what's supposed to be."

"You're insane! Ketsui is not a replacement! He's a strong independent Shinobi and I cannot compare him to you!"

"_I never replaced you, Uchiha."_

"_There was nothing to replace."_

There was another silence before Sasuke stood up again. "You really do love him. But I will get you back!"

As he walked away, he suddenly stumbled.

Sakura unconsciously stood up and caught him. As she stared into his eyes, she gasped. "Sasuke-kun, are you going blind?"

* * *

As Naruto and the rest of the team arrived in Suna, they headed to the Hokage and Kazekage to give their report. Naruto was still enthusiastic, though and proclaimed that he will not fail next time. With permission, Naruto left to finish his training with the toads. Without anyone else to talkt to, Ketsui found himself alone in the outskirts of the town. But, of course he was always alone.

He knew that the Uchiha was strong, he had trained for more than a year so that he could be much stronger, but compared to his rival, he was still too weak. Ketsui was frustrated, for a long time, his jealousy of the Uchiha has intensified almost daily. Jealousy was something new to him, before, he just didn't care. But he really wanted to see Sakura look at him with the same intense longing she gives away when she's thinking of Sasuke. He wanted to grow stronger beside her. But he couldn't even bring her back.

A cough made him look up and saw a heavily bandaged man.

"You're the old guy who didn't quit yapping at the council meeting." Ketsui acknowledged.

"I'm Danzou." The man introduced yourself. "Yamamoto-san, I do believe we have interests in common."

"I don't think so." Ketsui started to walk away.

"You want the Uchiha gone as much as I do." Danzou stated.

Ketsui stopped. "So you are planning of using me?" Ketsui looked back and gave the old man a smirk. "I do not like people controlling me. I know what you want, you want to take over Konoha. If you think that I'm helping you, you have another think coming. I know you type, Pal, and I see it in my family all the time. I won't be your pawn, I'm bringing Haruno back my own way."

"You are mistaken, I'm not trying to use you, I'm proposing an alliance. I want what's best for Konoha, that is all."

Laughing, Ketsui shook his head. "You don't give up, do you old man? Haruno deserves to be saved by people who love her, not someone who's taking advantage of an opportunity. I don't like your idea of 'saving' Konoha either. I value free will, and from what I gather, that's not possible in your idea of Konoha."

Ketsui raised his hand in farewell.

"You'll never defeat the Uchiha like that!"

For a second, Ketsui stopped, before resuming his walk.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the mouth of the cave. He had not expected Sakura to heal him or even inspect the damage the mangekyou is causing him. He felt both confused and contented, he was at least sure that Sakura did not hate him.

"You are losing sight of you goal."

Sasuke didn't look at his visitor.

Madara stared at the young man before announcing the purpose of his visit. "You failed in capturing the Eight Tails."

"I'm on it." Sasuke muttered in reply.

"And Danzou is still alive, together with the people of Konoha in Suna. You've been neglecting your goals, all because of that girl!"

"Leave her out of this!" Sasuke stood up. "I've spent my whole life after one goal and it was all for nothing. I already agreed to help you, but you better leave me at my own pace!"

Madara stood still for a while, his expression unknown because of his mask. "There will be a council meeting of all the Kages in Suna. We will weaken their defenses, then, and capture the Kyuubi. By then, you should already have tracked down the Eight Tails." With that, Danzou disappeared.

Sasuke stood up, for him, it was easy to ignore the elder Uchiha, but he knew he had to work soon. He is not strong enough to battle the rest of Akatsuki once they find out he failed in their agreement.

But that could wait until the next day. Sasuke closed his eyes, remembering that Sakura had called him by his name earlier. He missed that part of her, and in his mind, he began planning on what to do in order to get the Sakura who loves him back.

**

* * *

**

Recently, my muses seem to be leaving me, but I hope this chapter is okay.

**Anyway, as I have said, I'm not sure who Sakura is going to end up with, I'm confused myself, I like both guys so much. If you have views on this, please review me. Help me make up my mind.**

**Thank you for the reviews, ****mimelove, cool44, Jupiter Pickels, Kaelin The Black Swan, SerenityBloom, ace77, divinemendy, louisedue, ??? (whoever you are), Daniellle, ShyGirlTeshii (**_**And yes, I find Saskura and Ketsui cute as a couple**_**), dominiqueanne and ****Kunishi-San.**

**Important note:****I have a field trip next weekend, so I won't be updating until Saturday or Sunday.**

**Until next time,**

**Chantrea Moonbeam**


	7. You just can't ignore

**Title: Determination**

**Summary: She was the only bond he could save, the only bond he can't let go. But she loves someone else, and he is determined to save her from Sasuke. SasukexSakuraxOC**

**Pairings: SasukexSakuraxOC**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I'm working on it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: You just can't ignore

"Hey!"

Ketsui looked up and grinned. "Yo! Whiskers…What the heck happened to you?"

Naruto tried to grin back but winced. "Just got friendly with the Kumo nin."

A week before, Naruto had urgently returned to Suna, finding out that Pein has almost pulverized the whole village. With his newfound strength, he had convinced Pein to give up, and those who were supposed to have died were resurrected. But, Tsunade had sacrificed herself to heal the villagers, and was now in coma. For some reason, Danzou manipulated himself to be the temporary Hokage. Added to that, some ninjas from Kumo had arrived and started asking information about Uchiha Sasuke.

Ketsui returned to sharping his Kunai. "I still don't understand why you guys are so touchy on that Uchiha guy."

"He's my best friend…and I sort of understand why he is doing this."

Returning his kunai in his pouch, Ketsui stood up. "Fine. So why did you come here?"

"I'm leaving for a little while, when I get back, let's look for Sakura-chan and Sasuke again. We'll save them both!"

"_So, he's a missing nin?"_

_Sakura nodded._

"_And you are still trying to get him back?"_

"_There are many kinds of bonds, Ketsui-kun. And this bond between the three of us, I guess, is really hard to explain." Chukling, she smiled. "The relationship between us is really complicated."_

Nodding, Ketsui walked away. He understood what Naruto wanted, but he still believes it is nothing more of a foolish action. Both of them are idiots, he decided. The idiocy was definitely their defining point, but it's still nothing but a foolish hope. Sasuke is a curse to both Sakura and Naruto, He broke himself and his team-mates, and if no one does anything soon, the three of them will remain broken.

He knew was strong, but so was Sasuke. He also saw Naruto's fight against Pein, and he became stronger than he ever thought the blond could be. The villagers were talking that Naruto deserves to be the next Hokage. He didn't know if he should smile or not. Sakura had told him of Naruto's dreams and struggles. But deep inside, he felt resentful. Even when he swore not to, he was being left behind.

"Yamamoto-san."

Sighing, Ketsui turned around. "Looks like I'm popular today. What do you want old man?"

Danzou stood firm. "As you know, the Kage's meeting has been delayed several times and Suna has been cancelled as the venue in light of the recent attack."

"Get over the recap already." Ketsui replied lazily. "What do you want this time?"

"The next venue has been changed to Iron Country. And we want you to be the representative of the Yamamoto clan."

"Tsk, whatever…"

As Ketsui walked away, a ROOT member whispered something to Danzou.

Nodding, the new Hokage motioned two others to join him.

**o0o**

Sakura played idly with a dead root she found on the cave floor. It has been like this the past few weeks, moving from one cave to the next. Still drained of chakra, Sakura had no choice but to have herself dragged forcefully to the next destination blindfolded. Sakura has never felt so disoriented, not knowing where she is frustrated her, but she could guess from the cold weather that she was somewhere up north.

Leaning against the cold cavern wall, she glanced at Sasuke who was sitting idly by the bonfire.

A few hours ago, he had offered her his cloak, but she refused the Akatsuki cloak outright. Then, he offered her another cloak, this time with the Uchiha crest on it. Sakura just glared at him and after several moments of unbearable cold, she grabbed the Akatasuki cloak, returned to her corner and resumed glaring. Sasuke looked like he wanted to smirk at her antics but there was an annoyed glint in his eyes that Sakura would rather wear the cloak of her declared enemy rather than something with his crest.

Since she last saw Naruto, Ketsui and the others, Sakura tried ignoring him. He was always nearby, giving her meals and even attempting to start a conversation. She has no idea who is becoming crazier at a faster rate, her or him.

"Here." Sasuke handed her some cooked fish.

With a nod, Sakura accepted it, her eyes momentarily meeting Sasuke's. She is sure that his eyes are bothering him. Anyway, she didn't really care.

But still, throughout her captivity, Sasuke had been nothing but kind to her, well except for the forceful dragging and chakra draining. If Sakura tried to understand him, she could see that he is really trying to rekindle their friendship albeit in a twisted matter. She couldn't hate him because of that. Sasuke has been through so much, and yet, what he is doing is still wrong and Sakura will not just give in.

However, if she could somehow show that she cares for him, maybe she could convince Sasuke to forgo his plans. Naruto has always believed in him, maybe she should somehow give him a chance.

"Sasuke-kun."

His eyes were wide with surprised as he looked up.

"Show me your eyes." Sakura motioned him to come nearer.

Nodding, Sasuke, knelt before her as she tried examining his eyes. After a while, he felt a warm trickle of chakra. Sasuke closed his eyes and opened it abruptly as the warmth disappeared.

"I healed some of the optical nerves." Sakura explained as she leaned against the wall, panting slightly. I could do more if you give me back my chakra, but it will also help if you stop overusing your sharingan, which I presume is the cause."

Nodding. "Why?"

Sakura looked away. "Don't misunderstand. I do not like what you are doing and in no way do I plan to stay with you. But…"

_Sakura was panting on the ground, wide eyed as she saw the brunette shielding her from the enemy nin's explosives._

"_Why?"_

"_Don't misunderstand." Ketsui grinned. "I won't risk myself getting hurt for strangers but I'm not going to ignore someone who needs my help."_

"…I'm not going to ignore someone who needs my help_._" Sakura finished.

"Sakura…"Sasuke started but the sound of footsteps interrupted him.

"Sasuke-san."

Sasuke immediately stood up and joined Juugo at the outer areas of the cave.

"What is it?" He asked as he met his team.

"Madara said that Sharkface will take over the hunt for the Eight tails." Suigetsu informed him. "Instead, we will be going to the Kage's meeting at Iron Country."

"Why?"

"Danzou will be there."

At the mention of the ROOT commander's name, Sasuke's eyes bled crimson.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! I'm taking advantage of my Day off to update, and the looming one-year anniversary since I started writing Naruto fanfics helped motivate me too. However, I'm still not sure when I can update again. Maybe I can have multiple updates in a month, and it may be erratic, and it may not always be the same story. But I'll update! I love the concept of this story too much not too. Just give me time to adjust to my dream job's schedule. :)**

**I thank mimelove, cool44, Jupiter Pickels, Kaelin The Black Swan, SerenityBloom, ace77, divinemendy, louisedue, ??? (whoever you are), Daniellle, ShyGirlTeshii dominiqueanne, Kunishi-San, xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDx (I'm sure you were waiting for this for a long time XD), sins-of-the-innocent (The tenses are usually my problem, but I'm working on it), MadamObscurum and Camisado. ********Thank you for your reviews, it makes me work harder to know a lot of people like my stories. I also would like to thank everyone who added me to their alerts and favorite lists.**

**I know the update was really short, I'll make up for it next time. Anyway, there's a sasusaku here, I hope you guys enjoy it. The final pairing is still open, but it depends on the story's pace. The next chapter will be action packed, I hope I can pull it off. :)**

**Anyway, any questions, comments, suggestions, reactions, smileys and 'update soon's, just press that review button below.**

**Thank you very much.**

**~Chantrea**


End file.
